Japor
by PineappleIce
Summary: ONESHOT Padme, barely alive after giving birth, is taken to Naboo by ObiWan. When she wakes up they both must face up to things they don't want to remember.


I don't think I've ever written for this fandom despite being a huge fan, so I figured I should get something up here. This is a one-shot piece based around the AU idea that Padme lives. Implied unrequited Obi-Wan/Padme and plenty of angst abounds. Review please.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

"Obi-Wan ... there ... is good in him. I know there is ... still ..."

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

The doctors said she might awaken today. Watching her from the doorway, Obi-Wan thought it likely. Her cheeks looked less pale, her breathing more steady. He sensed more strength coming from her, and smiled softly, cocking his head to one side as he looked into her bedroom.

She had been unconscious since giving birth to the twins and uttering words of her beliefs in Anakin's goodness. Obi-Wan had been with her pretty much constantly for the past five days, begging beyond hope that she would pull through. They had told him she had lost the will to live, but he could feel it now, ebbing from her form. After they had seperated the twins, it had been agreed that Obi-Wan should look after Padme and nurse her back to health here on Naboo, something he had been very willing to do. He told himself it was because he blamed himself for Anakin's betrayal.

And so here they were, alone in a beautiful little lodge by a perfect lake. Obi-Wan found the place large and quiet for just himself, even more so since the doctors had left yesterday. He couldn't wait until Padme woke up and he would have her to interact with.

Her bed, made up so fittingly in white sheets, was directly in the bright beams of morning light coming in through the window. She was lying on top of the bedding, on her back with her hands crossed on her stomach. Her head was tilted to one side, her beautiful face facing Obi-Wan, her long dark curls of hair falling loose on the pillow. She was dressed in a simple gown of green material that revealed the curves of her body. The japor snippet was hanging from her slender fingers.

Obi-Wan glared at it. He longed to take it from her, remove her of all items related to Anakin. He had hurt her so much. He did not deserve her love. But even if he did take everything he had ever given her away, she would still love him. His image was probably dancing through her mind right now. He shuddered in anger, cursed himself for it, and crossed over to her, snatching the snippet from her hand sharply.

He heard her take a sharp breath and looked up at her face. She was stirring, distressed. Her lips began to form words but no sounds came out. Obi-Wan slipped the snippet into his pocket, and took hold of her hand, squeezing. She gasped and squeezed back.

"Ani..." The single word left her mouth in a soft, desperate plea. Her eyes were still closed, but she was definately almost fully awake. Obi-Wan scowled at the fact her first word was his name, and felt a vindictive glee at taking the japor that he regretted instantly.

"No, Padme, no. It is I, Obi-Wan. Wake up, Padme." His words came out in a gentle, caring voice he wasn't used to hearing. He sighed.

Her dark eyes opened suddenly, swimming with confusion. She stared at Obi-Wan, and he could tell she was wishing for all the world it was Anakin standing there in his place. Her lips opened as if she was going to say something, but she shook her head instead, and looked around, shaking. Finally, her eyes returned to his face. "Obi-Wan?"

"You're on Naboo, Padme," he said gently, pushing a strand of stray hair out of her face. "You're safe now."

"On Naboo," she repeated hollowly, sitting up slowly, pressing her free hand to her forehead and panting. She took in every corner of the light room, and looked out at the lake from the window. "Yes, Naboo. But... what happened?" There were tears in her eyes as she stared at Obi-Wan, asking for answers. "I don't... I can't remember..."

Obi-Wan swallowed. He could not bare to explain everything to her. It would break his heart. Surely she could remember. "Search your heart, Padme." He choked on his words. "You must remember."

She climbed off the bed gingerly and walked slowly over to the window. Obi-Wan sat down on the bed and watched her carefully as she rested her hands on the windowframe and breathed in the sweet Naboo air. He could see her shoulders trembling. "Where's Anakin?" she asked suddenly, her voice full of surpressed emotion. "What about the baby?"

Obi-Wan could not believe she did not remember the birth of her children. "Padme, you gave birth to the babies. They were twins... Luke and Leia. Do you remember?"

She did not reply, merely gave a strangled sob. When she turned back to him, her hands still on the windowsill, a tear was running down a perfect cheek. "Anakin," she whispered. "What... what o-of Ani, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan felt emotion filling his own eyes. Fighting it down, he swallowed. "Padme, please... I'm so sorry. He... he turned to the Dark Side, Padme. He tried to kill you... he tried to kill me..." Memories washed over him, and he paused to wipe his eyes.

Padme began to cry. "No!" she screamed. "Not Ani! Not my Anakin, Obi-Wan..." Tears poured freely out of her eyes and she fell to her knees in her uncontrollable grief. She knew it was true, but still she shook her head, desperate. "He couldn't... h-he loves me..."

Obi-Wan watched her, blinking. His voice was quiet and sad. "I'm sorry, Padme. You know it to be true. You do remember... you just wish you didn't."

She closed her eyes, hands on her forehead. Raw grief poured out of her as she screamed and cried. Obi-Wan walked over to her and pulled her carefully to her feet, pulling her into his arms. She held onto him so tightly that it hurt and buried her face in his chest. He rested his head on her hair, noting how sweet it smelled, then wondering why he had had that thought. She calmed down eventually, her grip lightening and her sobbing slowing down.

"I-is he dead?" Padme asked in a deathly whisper, raising her dark eyes up to Obi-Wan's face. They were full of dread.

Obi-Wan chewed his lip. "Anakin is dead, Padme. Only Darth Vader, Sith Lord, remains. The man you loved is dead... Anakin is dead."

Padme was angry. Her cheeks flushed. "How can you say that?" she demanded. She stepped out of his embrace, shaking her head. "How can you even say that, Obi-Wan?"

He dropped his arms to his sides, watching her intently. "It hurts me too, Padme, but it is true."

"He isn't dead, Master Kenobi..." she said heatedly. "There is still good in Anakin! I can feel it, I felt it, I know!" She turned her eyes to the sky. "He is not dead. There is still hope!"

"There is no hope!" Obi-Wan roared at her. He sighed inwardly, ashamed. He was letting his feelings get the better of him too much this morning. There was a tense pause. "I'm sorry, Padme..."

Padme stared at him, a look of utter heartbreak on her face. Her lip trembled as she spoke, but her voice was perfectly firm. "Did you try to kill him?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Padme, I did what I had to do."

A fresh wave of tears overpowered Padme. "Traitor!" she screamed. "Leave, Master Kenobi. Leave me alone!"

He did not argue, just walked towards the door. When he looked back, she had fallen back to the floor, her legs curled up underneath her, crying into the wall in desperation. She wanted to find Anakin, Obi-Wan could feel it. It was hopeless. Anakin did not deserve her love. She wailed louder.

So this was what the 'good in him' was causing.

Obi-Wan sighed and walked away.


End file.
